


Long Awaited Attention

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A light bit of stuffing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oral while Rhys eats, Sex while lightly stuffed, TransRhys, it gets messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys had worked too hard for too long, but when finally he gets a break, Hugo is waiting to pamper his tired omega.





	Long Awaited Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend when they had a hard day, so it's very indulgent. =3c

The day had sucked. In fact, the whole month had sucked and Rhys hadn't been home unless he was sleeping. The omega rubbed his sore and tired eye as he read reports. He'd spent all his time trying to pull enough resources together to fix this mess. It had put them all behind two months and that was not okay. Rhys was not only pushing himself, but all his co-workers. He’d snapped the whip before Vasquez had even raised his. They'd already started fixing it before the alpha had even seen the report.

“This is why you're my MVP,” Hugo had praised over their ECHOs. “You’re going to get a  _ nice _ treat for this!” His words had buttered Rhys, but he hadn't seen his alpha for more than five minutes at a time. Just enough to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing out the door.

Rhys barely looked up from his work as people walked by, whispering about Hugo air locking employees who were slacking on the job. His brows furrowed a little at this, but he kept working. He would have brought it up, but new workers were filling in, their credentials phenomenal. It sped work up and now they were getting back on track. It took only another week before Rhys made the announcement that they could go home early. Not normal time, but enough that he'd be able to see Hugo before his alpha went to bed.

Rhys buzzed a little as he texted Hugo this and began to get ready for home. There was relief from everyone else, they would get some actual rest tonight. He waved to them and called over the noise for them to get some rest and complemented their hard work. He'd piled on the encouragement and it had really helped morale. Rhys had been paying for their lunches and a complimentary drink once a week. All these small things had boosted performance and Rhys was glad for it.

But it still didn't stop the fatigue from slowing his pace as he walked home. He yawned as he entered. “I'm home!” The thick smell of Hugo flooded him, mixing with leftover smells of dinner. It was warm and safe.

The door was shut behind him and before Rhys could move, a rush of Hugo hit him. And then a large, strong body surrounded him, muscular arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him snug against the barrel of a chest.

Hugo, leaned in and sniffed Rhys’ neck. He growled, making Rhys shiver. “You don't smell like your alpha, Rhys.” Hugo tsked him. “Not good.”

Rhys leaned against Hugo,  his arms reaching back to hug the man's neck. “It’s not by choice, big boy.” He sighed into the hot, broad body.

The alpha’s hands wandered over the omega heavily. This was the most time they'd had in a month and Rhys already felt more relaxed than he'd been seconds ago. His alpha dug his nose in to scent Rhys, pressing against his bonding spot.

Rhys sucked in his breath, pulling Hugo closer. “I heard you air locked a bunch of people,” Rhys breathed.

Hugo was hard against Rhys, rolling excitement all over the omega. Hugo licked gently around the spot, teasing Rhys horribly. “They were incompetent and slowing you down, which meant you’d take longer.”

That melted the omega. “Mmm, big, bad alpha missed me?”

He tightened around Rhys, growling. Is breath was hot on Rhys’ skin, teeth grazing as he spoke. “Don't play games with me. Your absence was intolerable.”

As best as his tired self could, he smiled and let Hugo’s strength support him. “I miss you too,” he sighed, stretching into those hands. Those hands that slid under his clothes, stretching them as Hugo reached further. Rhys tangled his hands in Hugo’s hair in anticipation.

His hand cupped Rhys’ pussy, pulling him closer to Hugo. “Mmm, you’re a horny, little, omega, aren’t you? You haven’t even had time to play with yourself, huh?”

“Not even a little,” Rhys whined. He moved his hips to rub himself over Hugo’s large hand.

His alpha laughed. “You are a needy thing. Already so slick and wet!” He pressed just a little against Rhys, rubbing the slick. He  leaned in to bite Rhys’ ear. “Don’t worry, Rhys, you don’t even have to beg, I know how tired you are, just let your big, strong, alpha take care of you.”

“Oooo,” Rhys cooed. “Yes please! So strong and wonderful.”

Hugo all too easily slipped his fingers in, stroking slowly. Rhys purred, his head digging into Hugo’s chest and neck. They leaned against the front door as Hugo’s large fingers played with Rhys, slowly stroking him. Rhys, already moaning, began to whine and move his hips against Hugo’s fingers.

“Nuh, uh,” Hugo chided, pinning Rhys’ hips against the alpha’s hard erection.

Rhys whined louder and let his hands run the length of Hugo’s arms. He tugged at the business suit. “I want this off,” Rhys ordered, frowning.

Chuckling, Hugo nuzzled Rhys’ bonding sight again, distracting the omega. Rhys’ fists pulled at the expensive material of Hugo's suit. Rhys moaned, unable to decide which to grind against, Hugo’s hands or his cock. Rhys shuddered, building and building with each slow pet. He became more urgent, the slick between his legs soiling his undies and leaking to his suit pants. He arched his back, his head falling backwards. Hugo leaned down, planting kisses as Rhys came, loud pants spilling into Hugo’s mouth. Hugo slowed his motions, easing Rhys from his high.

Turning, Rhys grabbed his alpha’s face and pulled it into harsh, needy kisses. The alpha kept his soaked hand in place, continuing to tease his omega. Rhys’ hands grabbed and kneaded, hips pressing still against Hugo’s hand. His own wandered to grab the alpha’s cock.

“No,” Hugo said. “Not just yet.”

Rhys huffed.

“You need to eat.”

“Screw eating!” Rhys snapped.

Forcing his omega to turn around, Hugo walked him to the dining room, where a plate of steamed vegetables sat next to a steak pooled in a sauce that was almost enough to distract Rhys. Almost. When they reached the chair, Hugo retracted his hand, but paused to undo Rhys’ pants. “Strip and sit. I’ll reheat this and get you some wine.” He paused before he left the room. “I will be very pissed if you play with yourself. You won’t get any more attention from me if you do.”

Crossing his arms, Rhys sat in the chair, naked and pouting. He was so starved of attention, that his alpha stopping like that felt like Rhys had been slapped. The thought of waiting was cruel, but he waited, his body throbbing and longing to be touched more.

Minutes later, Hugo was back, shirtless with hot food and whine. He placed it all in front of Rhys. “Eat.”

Rhys curled his lip, but his stomach growled at the smell of steak and he reluctantly picked up his knife and fork and began to cut half of the steak into pieces. “You didn’t wait to eat dinner with me?” he pouted.

Rhys caught the annoyed clench of Hugo’s teeth, but his alpha just went to the back of Rhys’ chair and leaned over, massaging over the scars on the omega’s chest, to his stomach. He leaned into Rhys and whispered. “If you keep giving me that attitude, I’m not going to show you what I’m having for dessert.”

Rhys sighed and turned to press kisses against Hugo’s bare arm. “Yeah, okay, I’m sorry… I guess I didn’t realized how frazzled I am.”

“Just eat your food. No matter what.” Hugo said, kissing Rhys’ neck.

Frowning, Rhys eyed him, taking a bite. The steak was perfect and dripping with juice and sauce. As Rhys melted, his attention was drawn to his alpha. His eyes grew wide as he watched Hugo duck under the table, reappearing between Rhys’ legs. “Wha-”

“Eat, remember. I’ll be eating too.” His grin was wide and hungry. He scooted Rhys’ chair closer and lifted his legs over his shoulders. “Fuck, I’ve been dreaming about this pussy.” He leaned forward and rubbed his chin against Rhys’ clit, making the omega wince at the roughness and gasp at the sensation. Instantly, Hugo’s beard was drenched in slick juices that ran down the alpha’s chest.  Rhys’ head fell back until Hugo pressed harder. “I said to keep eating no matter what.”

Whining, Rhys took a forkful and ate it. “Hugo…” Rhys gasped, biting his lip before forcing the food into his mouth and chewing. The wire of Hugo’s beard scraped wonderfully against Rhys, but before Rhys could press against his alpha, Hugo pinned the omega’s hips down once more, smirking devilishly. Glaring, Rhys took another bite.

“That’s my good, little omega, just relax and let daddy take care of you.” Hugo moved his jaw, brushing over the dripping pussy. Rhys panted as he swallowed his small bite. His hand clenched the side of his chair, his knuckles white. He gripped his fork and whined as he panted, irritated that he couldn’t just enjoy this. He stabbed his food as he came finally, shouting loudly, all the air sucked out of him. He twisted under the alpha’s firm hands pinning him to the chair. His juices squirted against Hugo’s neck, making the older man moan loudly, cooing at his omega. 

Catching his breath, Rhys’ chest heaved, his eyes lowering to stare at Hugo’s toothy grin under the table. Rhys’ gut clenched as he watched Hugo lean in further, flicking his tongue out to taste Rhys for the first time in a month and a half. Hugo moaned just as loud as Rhys. The alpha dragged Rhys closer, making him slouch in his chair. Rhys let out an annoyed moan as he chewed his food, but it was quickly replaced with a slow, wonderful moan. Hugo’s tongue surged over Rhys’ clit, slurping what sweet nectar he could that hadn’t spilled over the chair to pool on the floor.

Eyes shut, Rhys pulled the fork to his lips, shaking under the overwhelming pleasure. The large chunk of steak  rolled off the utensil, spilling down his chest and stomach, all the juices staining his skin. He swore as he came against Hugo’s mouth, shuddering, his orgasm spraying his alpha’s face, liquid pooling around his beard. His fork clattered to the floor and he swore yet again. Hugo smirked against Rhys’ pussy, eyebrows raising expectantly.

“Oh, c’mon! Just… Just let me get the fork!” he stammered, Hugo’s tongue once more dipping into Rhys greedily. “Fuck!” Rhys grunted. Hugo wasn’t going to let him use another utensil, but still expected him to eat. He extended a hand and grabbed a cut piece of steak. The sauce dribbled down his arm as he stuffed it into his mouth. His ass was drenched in his own fluids by Hugo’s relentless attention. He squirmed and mewled through bites of meat and vegetables. He orgasmed over and over, drenching Hugo’s face more and more. Rhys watched as he shoved vegetables into his mouth, his orgasm spray his alpha. Beads of liquid rolled down his forehead.

Rhys could not think of anything more sexy than that. Hugo licked and slurped and prodded with his tongue, rediscovering all the ways his omega liked it. He moaned as he brought Rhys to an orgasm each time. His erection was throbbing and sensitive and pressing against his pants. He hugged Rhys close, pressing closer, absolutely starving still for his omega’s pussy. It was swimming with slick and sweet, sweet juices that pooled just under his nose and splashed up his face. He was breathing in Rhys’ orgasm and watching his omega writhe in the chair, knowing that Hugo had caused that was intoxicating. Rhys tried to buck against Hugo’s strength, needy and begging, but Hugo would not let him. Tonight was all about Rhys and helping him relax. His omega had worked so hard, harder than even Hugo by miles. He’d seen the stress every morning as Rhys had grabbed an energy bar and rushed out the door.

Rhys stared angrily at the last half of the steak, oozing and marinated and uncut. He hadn’t had time and now he was going to have to eat it with his hands. “Hu… Hugo…” he whined in heavy breaths. “Can’t I ple-” he was ripped with yet another orgasm. His alpha shook his head, his eyes steely and commanding. Huffing loudly, Rhys reached for the large hunk of meat. It was weighty and dripped sauce all over him as he moved it to his mouth. Juices dripped on his thighs and stomach. His eyes flicked to Hugo, who was watching intently, his large fingers digging into Rhys’ hips. Rhys laughed. “Y-you fucker… You’re… You’re enjoying this!”

He could feel Hugo’s smile widen. He pressed his tongue hard over Rhys, making him shiver and squeeze the steak, sending a steady stream to roll down Rhys and meet Hugo at his pussy. His alpha slurped louder to make a point and dug back into Rhys. Rhys’ head fell back, but he jammed the steak in his mouth and tore the meat, sauce spilling down his neck. It rolled down Rhys, trailing down his stomach and rolling off his side. Rhys had given up trying to eat nicely and just chomped and pulled at the steak. He bit down on it hard as he orgasmed once more, bending forward, his eyes squeezed shut.

His body was incredibly sensitive now and he needed a moment to breath. Hugo didn’t have to do much to have him spilling his orgasm everywhere. He was shaking and his head was dizzy, but he still had steak left to eat. He tore into it roughly, chewing quickly, screaming as he shuddered yet another orgasm. Hugo only seemed more hungry, his thumb reached around Rhys’ thigh to dip into his pussy. It began to rub slow circles just above his clit.

Rhys dropped the steak on his chest, unprepared for the extra stimulant. “I… Hugo… I can’t…” he screamed another orgasm. “How are you not tired!?” Rhys breathed, snatching up the steak. Hugo dug into Rhys more, making him gasp. “Okay! Okay!” he only had a few more bites, but he was feeling full now and eating wasn’t that appetizing anymore. He knew, though, Hugo was going to continue to eat him out until Rhys had finished his food.

Each bite made Rhys feel fuller and fuller and his chews grew more tired and slow. He kept dropping the steak on his stomach, which now pudged out a little with all the food. If he didn’t drop the steak, he would squeeze it, sending juices down his arm. He took the last bite as he squirted once more all over Hugo’s face. Rhys swallowed. Finished now, Rhys looked at Hugo expectantly, but the alpha did not stop.

“What!?” Rhys whined. And then his eyes fell on the whine. “No!” he huffed. “C-Come… on!” he shook as he leaned forward, grasping the thin, delicate neck of the glass. He drank it, sipping at first, until he dribbled it down his chin as he came again. He tipped the glass up, chugging all the liquid and draining his full glass. He hastily set it on the table and collapsed back down as Hugo worked him up again. His head spun and he felt sick from all the food, and yet he called to Hugo as he came, his fingers clasping each side of the chair.

Hugo pulled away finally. Rhys let out a sigh of relief, but his smile was wide and goofy. He watched his alpha continue to lick his pussy, licking over everywhere his orgasm had traveled. “You are filthy.”

Rhys giggled. Hugo pushed the chair back so he could stand up. He licked up Rhys’ body, over all the streaks of steak juice. It tangled with his drenched beard. He licked all over Rhys’ neck, suckling and biting just a little. Rhys shuddered a moan, his sticky hands wandering over his alpha’s broad back. “You’re pants are soaked.”

“Mmm,” Hugo hummed happily. He licked up Rhys’ chin, claiming his mouth. Hugo’s soaked pants brushed against Rhys, Hugo’s hard cock pressing against Rhys’ swollen stomach. Rhys let his hands linger over Hugo’s chest, feeling the large pecs and purring into Hugo’s mouth. This was why he loved Hugo shirtless. Thick, thick hair mixed with sweat and Rhys’ orgasms, littered the man’s chest and stomach. Rhys was horny all over again, his fingers dragging as he reached down to his alpha’s cock.

“Nuh, uh,” Hugo ordered yet again.

Rhys whined, clutching the sides of Hugo’s torso.

The alpha stood, pulling Rhys up with him and pushing the plate and wine glass off the table where they clattered and shattered on the hardwood floor. He picked Rhys up and sat him on the expensive surface. He kissed the omega as he unzipped his pants and tugged them down, the  wet material clinging to his thick, muscled thighs. He kicked them away and went to Rhys.

“Lay on down, baby,” Hugo cooed.

Rhys did so. Hugo gripped the omega’s thighs and pulled him to the edge, resting Rhys’ legs once more on Hugo’s shoulder. He stared at Rhys’ swollen, wet pussy. “Damn, that looks fucking delicious. I’m tempted to just keep eating that up! Don’t know if I’m full enough yet.” He winked as he rubbed his stomach. Rhys could just make out the bulge of his full belly.

“Holy shit!” Rhys breathed.

Hugo’s fingers spread Rhys’ pussy lips, his eyes dark and hungry. “I might force you to take the day off tomorrow, it’s been way too long, babe. Your boss needs to go easier on my little, tired bumble bee, huh?” His lips quirked upward at his joke. “I’m sure your boss wouldn’t mind if you didn’t show up tomorrow. I could tie you to the bed and just have my way with you, hmm?” His eyes finally left Rhys’ pussy to look at the omega’s face. The alpha smirked wide. “I knew you’d like that. Putty in my hands.” Hugo brushed his thumb over the pink, flushed clit, laughing when Rhys jumped and gasped. “Such a good omega, so submissive to your alpha. Look at you, already dripping wet with just one pet.”

He sidled up to Rhys, though, and took hold of his cock and smoothed it over Rhys’ cunt, rubbing over his clit and driving the omega wild. His head turned side to side as Hugo rocked across the pussy, easily extracting another orgasm. His alpha’s cock slid into his pussy finally, sinking in deep and full.

“Fuck yes!” Rhys breathed, arching his full stomach.

Hugo took a few thrusts to tease his omega, sliding in and out, loving the wet suction noise. Then, he heaved deep and fast, pushing loud shouts from Rhys. Rhys’ hands gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles white. Hugo, finally able to sink his dick into his omega did not hold back. He plunged hard against that wonderful pussy, fucking the omega until his screams echoed around them. Rhys’ head spun and his breath caught as he convulsed around Hugo’s cock, slick and cum pouring from him. The hard slaps of Hugo’s thighs against Rhys’ ass sprayed Rhys’ orgasm up his thighs and onto Hugo’s stomach.

“Fuck, Rhys, you’re  _ so  _ wet for me!” The alpha gripped Rhys’ hips to drive in harder and deeper. He watched the omega’s full stomach sway and bounce as he fucked his little bee.

Rhys’ brows furrowed, his bursting stomach making him slightly nauseous. The more it moved the harder it was to ignore, but Hugo was not going to stop and Rhys didn’t want him to. He’d missed this, the full, hard feel of his cock, swelling inside him. The fresh food and wine jostled inside him, sloshing around as the alpha thrust. His stomach was beginning to ache, his sides cramping. But the height of another orgasm drowned it out as his head fuzzed and his vision turned white and he screamed. Hugo thrust harder, more recklessly into his cunt, his long awaited cum shooting into the omega. Hugo continued to thrust until his knot swelled and finally locked them together.

Rhys moaned, his upset stomach finally getting the better of him. He cradled the small pooch as Hugo pulled him into a sitting position. He brought Rhys in for a kiss, sliding his hands under to grip his ass. “How’s daddy’s little omega?”

Rhys wrapped his arms and legs around Hugo and dug his head into his neck. “You made me eat too much!”

Laughing quietly, Hugo held him tight as he walked around the broken glass and into the kitchen. “Funny, I was just about to get you some ice cream.”

Rhys moaned. “Oooh, don’t say that!” His fingers kneaded the alpha’s neck subconsciously.

“So, you’re saying you don’t want some?”

“No!” Rhys snapped. “I… I want some…”

Idly, Hugo patted Rhys’ wet ass, getting a moist smack out of it. “That’s what I thought. My hard working, little bumble bee hasn’t even had time for ice cream.”

Rhys sighed, rocking a little against Hugo’s knot. “Mmmm…” He kissed his alpha’s neck, suckling the skin into a bruise. Rhys was too tired to do anything else.

The alpha squeezed Rhys’ ass in response. “Shit, baby, you’re a horny little thing. You did subdue your heat this month. How are you feeling?” The alpha fished for two spoons.

Rhys released Hugo’s skin with a slick  _ pop! _ “‘M okay…” He nibbled back down on the neck, suckling and mewling throatily.

“Okay,” Hugo cooed, opening the freezer to grab the ice cream jar. He brought everything to their bedroom. He set the ice cream on the side table as he pulled the covers back. Handing Rhys the spoons, he grabbed the ice cream and expertly crawled into the bed, used to holding the omega and ice cream at the same time.

He pulled the covers over them and opened the ice cream, tossing the lid to the side table. Sweet and refreshing smells wafted to Rhys. Mint chocolate chip. Rhys sighed happily, scooping a spoonful lazily and it slowly, savoring it. He smiled at the alpha. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not nearly enough,” Hugo smirked.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Rhys sighed. “I’ve really been busy.”

Hugo stroked Rhys’ cheek. “I haven’t told you enough either. I’ve been a strict boss and too negligent as a partner.”

Rhys kissed the pads of Hugo’s thick hands. “You’re an amazing partner. I love you,” Rhys breathed quietly.

The alpha smirked, leaning into kiss Rhys, the taste of mint swirling around them. Rhys’ eyelids were heavy, but still he took a spoonful of ice cream. Hugo smiled, unable to stop it. “I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
